One-Shot - Além da Floresta
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella sentia uma atração estranha pela floresta que rodeava o seu Vilarejo. Uma necessidade de entrar no desconhecido e descobrir que mistérios havia em Além da Floresta... Mesmo quando todos diziam que ela deveria evitar a floresta. Lá, um par de olhos dourados e uma voz rouca chamavam-na e a incentivavam ainda mais a ir para o incógnito.


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Autor(a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Rose J

 **Shipper:** Edward & Bella

 **Genero:** Romance/Sobrenatural

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Sinopse** : Bella sentia uma atração estranha pela floresta que rodeava o seu Vilarejo. Uma necessidade de entrar no desconhecido e descobrir que mistérios havia em _Além da Floresta_... Mesmo quando todos diziam que ela deveria evitar a floresta. Lá, um par de olhos dourados e uma voz rouca chamavam-na e a incentivavam ainda mais a ir para o incógnito.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 _Respire, você pode fazer isso. Só está escuro nada a temer._

 _\- Vamos Bells! – a mão dele tocou o meu ombro e tampei a boca para conter o grito._

 _\- Inferno Jake, me assustou!_

 _\- Desculpe-me. Vamos logo._

 _\- Está bem. – andamos um pouco mais e o silêncio era perturbador, não havia barulho de animais, nem pássaros, até o vento parecia se esconder._

 _Afinal todo mundo sabia que não se devia entrar na floresta à noite. Apertei o passo tentando ir mais rápido. Maldita hora em que dei atenção a Jake. Eu sabia que pelo horário iríamos nos atrasar, mas estava realmente calor e eu queria ir até o lago._

 _\- Bells não precisa correr. – Jacob me alcançou e agarrou o meu braço me parando, me separei dele e voltei a andar rápido._

 _\- Precisa sim, vovó Swan sempre conta sobre a floresta._

 _\- Não passam de histórias de terror. – parei me virando para ele._

 _\- E quanto a Tyler Crow?_

 _\- O que tem Tyler Crow?_

 _\- Ele sumiu depois de sair à noite em direção a floresta._

 _\- Com certeza só fugiu desse fim de mundo. – neguei voltando a andar._

 _\- Não! A floresta o pegou._

 _\- Puff! Você realmente acredita nessas historias de bicho papão? – parei de andar e o encarei._

 _\- Vovó Swan não mente! Ela diz que a floresta é perigosa._

 _\- Bells não seja inocente. Não passam de histórias, não há nada demais nessa floresta._

 _\- Jacob Black, acredita realmente nisso? – ele estufou o peito e sorriu._

 _\- Sim._

 _\- Então fique aí sozinho, pois eu que não fico mais minuto algum nessa floresta. – me virei e voltei a correr para casa, ainda ouvi-o rindo atrás de mim, mas o ignorei._

 _Exceto pelos nossos passos, o silêncio era aterrorizante, parecia estar cada vez mais escuro, como se a floresta tivesse a sua própria escuridão. Um pouco mais a frente, eu já podia ver as luzes do vilarejo. Com certeza, aquela luz a frente era a da casa dos Newton. A casa deles era fácil de achar, pois era a mais próxima da entrada da floresta._

 _\- Jake, já estamos bem perto. – falei ofegante, mas só ouvi o silêncio. Vir-me-ei para trás e não havia sinal algum de Jacob._

 _\- Ja... Jake? Isso não é hora de brincadeira... – olhei em volta e nada, somente árvores, mato e o escuro, me voltei em direção ao vilarejo._

 _Podia correr para lá e avisar a todos que ele sumiu, mas... mas e se fosse tarde demais. E se Jacob... Inferno, para onde ele foi?_

 _\- JACOB BLACK... – gritei e nada, um vento frio me envolveu e senti os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem._

 _Olhei mais uma vez, em direção a floresta, depois para a luz que indicava o caminho para casa. O que eu deveria fazer?_

 _\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – de repente, um grito soou na noite fazendo os meus ossos gelarem._

 _\- Oh porcaria... – o grito soou novamente e sem pensar em mais nada, eu corri e corri em direção ao vilarejo. Lágrimas já deslizavam pelo meu rosto, engoli a vontade de chorar, eu precisava chegar a minha casa. A luz estava cada vez mais próxima, eu já respirava em alívio, quando trombei em algo duro e caí no chão._

 _\- Ouch... – grunhi e levantei os olhos, o meu ar faltou, um par de olhos vermelhos me encarava._

 _ **\- Perdida garotinha?**_

...

Abri os olhos de repente me sentando.

Foi só um sonho.

Já o tive várias vezes, de várias formas.

Mas sempre com o mesmo final.

Ele me encontrava.

Contudo nem sabia quem era, ou o que era ele.

Muito menos como se parecia, só reconhecia a voz rouca...

Com um grunhido voltei a deitar-me na cama, jogando o braço sobre o rosto, queria que aqueles sonhos parassem, porém mais do que tudo, queria saber sobre os segredos que se escondiam além da floresta.

[...]

O vento soprava, fazendo aquele barulho característico, aquele que parecia alguém gritando. Aquele barulho sinistro que faziam os pelos da nuca se arrepiar. Era apenas um barulho comum naquele lugar.

O som soava entre as árvores, milhares de árvores da imensa floresta que rodeava o pequeno vilarejo de **Green Wood,** corri sentindo o barulho do vento como se passasse através de mim, era assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo libertador.

Parei atrás de uma árvore e olhei ao longe, além da floresta, mas parecia só ter mais árvores, mais mato, mais escuridão e o vento soprando. Respirando fundo, dei um passo à frente, os meus pés formigando e a minha respiração falhando. Olhei para frente engolindo em seco, só mais alguns passos para que eu entrasse na escuridão...

As milhares de histórias e lendas passavam pela minha mente, história de terror sobre o que vivia além do nosso pequeno vilarejo. Eu dei um passo para trás voltando para a claridade, um raio de sol ficou sobre mim e sentei-me no chão colocando o queixo sobre os joelhos e olhando para a parte escura.

Eu desejava ir lá, desejava saber o que tinha escondido na escuridão entre as árvores. Mas eu não devia. Deitei-me na grama quentinha olhando para a escuridão e fechei os olhos.

 _\- Venha..._ – abri os olhos de repente e me sentei-me, quem teria falado aquilo? No entanto eu estava sozinha, não estava?

Voltei a me deitar, mas dessa vez sem fechar os olhos, seja quem for que havia me chamado, devia estar por ali, devia ser Jacob querendo me pregar uma peça, ou talvez Seth. Mordi os lábios e sorri, com certeza fora imaginação minha.

 _\- Não tenha medo, venha..._ – olhei freneticamente em volta, mas eu estava sozinha, tinha certeza.

Meus olhos dispararam pela escuridão e vi algo mais a frente, estreitei os olhos e ofeguei ao ver um par de olhos dourados me encarando. Devia ser imaginação, como eu poderia ver só os olhos? Levantei-me e dei um passo em direção à floresta, a curiosidade superando o temor.

A voz de minha avó martelava em minha mente.

"Não vá à parte escura. É lá que vive o bicho-papão."

Eu ri comigo mesmo, estava grande demais para acreditar em bicho-papão.

\- _Venha para mim..._ – a voz sussurrou no vento e voltei para a luz apressadamente.

Aquela voz...

Era tão... familiar...

\- Bella.

\- AAAAAH... – gritei quando senti a mão em meu braço, em seguida mãos agarrando os meus ombros firmemente.

\- Bella se acalma, sou eu... – parei de me debater e encarei Jacob Black me olhando. – Hey, tudo bem?

Olhei sobre o meu ombro para a floresta escura e engoli em seco, voltei a olhar para Jacob e sorri fracamente.

\- Tudo bem. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhou para a floresta e me encarou em seguida.

\- Você não pretendia entrar na floresta, pretendia? – eu ri sem humor e voltei a encarar a floresta.

\- Nem que eu fosse louca.

\- Então o que está fazendo?

\- Nada, só... – dei de ombros e ele assentiu ainda olhando entre mim e as árvores.

\- Certo, vamos? Sabe que todos estão na correria para o festival.

Grunhi.

E como, eu havia ajudado a minha avó a semana toda costurando fantasias.

O dia de todos os santos estava chegando, era tradição desde que eu era pequena, dar uma grande festa.

Era uma homenagem aos nossos entes queridos que partiram.

Íamos à missa, em seguida todos festejavam, as crianças se fantasiavam e fazíamos muita comida.

Felizmente, eu não tinha de cozinhar.

Mas infelizmente tinha que costurar.

Avó era uma das melhores costureiras da aldeia, então eu que a ajudava com as roupas, sempre que ela tinha trabalho extra.

Costura não era muito uma das minhas atividades favoritas, eu preferia ajudar na igreja com as crianças, mas sempre que podia tinha que ajudar a avó.

\- Vamos, há muita, muita costura a ser feita.

Ele riu e liderou o caminho de volta para a aldeia.

Ainda dei mais uma olhada para a floresta, quem sabe poderia ver ou ouvir algo, mas não havia nada.

Rolando os olhos, corri atrás de Jacob, era melhor ficar longe da floresta.

[...]

\- Como é um bicho-papão? – minha voz saiu nervosa e vi minha avó me olhar com ternura.

\- Bem, creio que ele não tenha uma forma correta.

\- Então como saberei se vir um? – ela riu e penteou o meu cabelo úmido do banho.

\- Geralmente ele assumiria a forma do seu maior medo.

\- Oh, então se eu tenho medo de aranhas... – olhei-a curiosa e ela riu.

\- Bem, ele seria várias aranhas, ou uma aranha gigante.

\- Nossa! Mas é diferente para cada um?

\- Acredito que sim, nem todos têm o mesmo medo, mas todo mundo teme alguma coisa.

\- A senhora tem medo de algo? – ela riu e trançou os meus cabelos com rapidez.

\- Suponho que sim. E você querida?

\- Eu não sei exatamente. Talvez da floresta.

\- Não há nada a temer na floresta, são só árvores e flores.

\- Mas... e o lado escuro? – ela parou de me tocar por alguns segundos e quando ergui a cabeça para encará-la, ela me olhava receosa.

\- Você entrou no lado escuro?

\- Claro que não, mas a senhora não tem curiosidade? – ela riu e amarrou um laço azul na ponta.

\- Não, porém você deve evitar o escuro Bella.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque não é seguro aquela parte.

\- Ok vovó. – ela se levantou indo para a cozinha da nossa pequena cabana, suspirei, saí da sala onde a lenha crepitava silenciosamente. Olhei para o fogo que queimava lentamente na lareira e fiquei encarando as chamas.

Eu não sabia do que tinha medo.

Sim, a floresta me assustava, mas eu realmente não tinha medo dela, era mais uma sensação, algo que me dizia que era melhor ficar longe.

Contudo ainda assim, havia aquela urgência de querer saber o que tinha lá dentro, o que havia escondido lá.

A voz de minha avó me chamando para o jantar, me fez esquecer as idéias loucas que tinha em minha imaginação. Jantamos em silêncio, como de costume, vovó, às vezes, comentava algo sobre o nosso pequeno vilarejo e eu fingia prestar atenção.

Na verdade, nada sobre Green Wood me interessava. Se pudesse sairia desse lugar para nunca mais voltar. Parecia ter um mundo excitante e enorme fora desse lugar, mas o único modo de sair daqui seria através da floresta escura, contudo só sendo louco para entrar na floresta.

Mesmo de dia, o lugar dava arrepios.

\- Emily, disse que o filho dela gosta de você. – levantei os olhos do meu prato e arquei uma sobrancelha.

\- Mike Newton? – ela riu.

\- Existe outros Newton em Green Wood? – rolei os olhos e voltei a comer.

\- Pois diga a ela que não estou interessada. – a ouvi suspirar e me voltei para ela.

\- Não irei viver para sempre, sabia?

\- A senhora está doente? – senti o medo se apoderando de mim, éramos somente eu e vovó, já tinha perdido meus pais e se perdesse vovó também...

\- Não, não meu bem. – ela falou apressadamente e soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

\- Oh, por que fala essas coisas, então? – a olhei brava e ela sorriu e pegou minha mão sobre a pequena mesa.

\- Porque você deve viver a sua vida, querida. Eu não estarei aqui sempre e quando partir, quero ter certeza de que você estará bem.

\- Vovó...

\- E que tal Jacob? Você gosta dele, não é?

\- Vovó, que nojo, Jacob é como um irmão. – ela bufou.

\- Assim fica difícil Isabella. – bufei também.

\- Eu não estou interessada em Mike ou Jacob, ou qualquer outro rapaz de Green Wood.

\- Posso saber por quê? – rolei os olhos.

\- Não tem um porquê... Eu só não gosto de nenhum deles.

Ela assentiu, mas eu podia ver que a conversa ainda voltaria. Porém, eu continuaria a recusar qualquer um dos rapazes que ela tentasse me empurrar. Não importava qual deles fosse, os rapazes de Green Wood não me atraiam nenhum pouco.

Um pouco mais tarde, fui me deitar e meus sonhos eram dominados pelas mesmas coisas de sempre. Eu entrando na escuridão, indo além da floresta e a mesma voz me chamando.

[...]

Quase fechei os meus olhos, mas os abri a tempo e os forcei a ficar bem abertos, a voz mole e maçante quase me fez dormir de novo, contudo me belisquei discretamente.

Seria muito ofensivo dormir agora.

Mesmo eu querendo muito.

Oh menino chato.

\- O que acha Bella?

\- Uh?

O que eu perdi?

Havia começado com um discurso sobre pastorar ovelhas e minha mente zoneou para longe, ainda estávamos falando das ovelhas? Ou era outro assunto?

\- Sai fora Newton, ela não tem interesse em você!

Como?

\- Black, você está atrapalhando.

\- Ah, estou salvando, na verdade.

\- Não exagere. Bella está muito à vontade comigo, não é?

\- Ela está claramente desconfortável com você, não é?

Ambos me olharam e olhei em volta cruzando os braços.

\- Uh?

\- Bella?

\- Isabella?

\- Uh?

\- Aí estão vocês rapazes, venham ajudar com as fitas. Precisamos de rapazes altos. – um dos mais velhos falou e ambos me olharam.

\- Vão, vão logo ajudar. Vão, vão... – os incentivei.

Meio a contragosto, eles se foram, suspirei aliviada e rapidamente corri dali.

Sei que devia ajudar os outros a decorar o pátio para o festival, mas eu precisava fugir dali.

Eu estava nesse vilarejo desde que me entendia por gente, minha mãe faleceu no parto, não sabia quem era meu pai e minha avó nunca quis me contar. Eu havia crescido assim e com aqueles meninos.

Michel, Jacob, Seth e muitos outros.

Eles eram todos como meus irmãos. Eu não conseguia pensar neles romanticamente, embora eles pareciam pensar em mim assim.

Com certeza pensavam em namoro, casamento, família, quando tudo o que eu queria era sair desse vilarejo.

Conhecer o mundo.

Se houvesse um mundo além desse vilarejo no meio do nada, eu queria conhecer...

Parei de repente de andar percebendo que havia vindo para a floresta, olhei entre as árvores, local em que estava mais escuro, onde eu mais queria ir, dei um passo naquela direção, mas parei.

Eu não deveria ir...

Não podia, né?

\- Venha!

Ofeguei ao ouvir a voz de novo.

A mesma que sempre me chamava.

Eu não deveria ir... deveria?

\- Venha para mim...

Hesitante, mas sem poder resistir mais, eu fui para a floresta, para a escuridão.

Caminhei cada vez mais decidida, indo e indo até finalmente estar lá, ou ali, não importa. eu entrei.

Todavia não havia nada, só árvores, aqui era um pouco mais escuro do que o normal, mesmo sendo de dia. Ainda assim eu estava aqui.

Eu vim.

E não tinha ninguém.

Confesso que me senti um pouco frustrada. No entanto havia entrado, então só precisava ir um pouco mais, quem sabe ver onde iria dar.

Andei pelo que pareciam horas, com certeza foi menos, mas foi o suficiente para eu me embrenhar mais e mais na floresta. Por um momento eu temi que não pudesse voltar, mas em seguida sorri. Eu não queria mesmo voltar.

Queria ser livre, conhecer o mundo, queria...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando um enorme lobo negro de olhos vermelhos ficou bem na minha frente. Prendi a respiração.

Então aqueles eram os olhos que eu via, um lobo?

Oh céus, eu vou ser devorada.

O lobo começou a andar em minha direção e arfei, dei um passo para trás e ele rosnou, imediatamente parei. Ele moveu a cabeça como se assentisse parecendo satisfeito

Meu Deus, o que era aquilo?

Ele voltou a se aproximar e engoli em seco, fechei os olhos começando a rezar e amaldiçoando a minha impulsividade por ter entrado na floresta.

Minha avó disse que era uma má idéia.

Por que não a ouvi?

Por quê?

Ah, maldita hora em que entrei na floresta, maldita...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando senti uma respiração no meu rosto, abri os olhos ofegante, ele estava bem na minha frente.

\- Por favor, não me coma. – gemi e ele mostrou os dentes. Ai meu Deus era agora, fechei os olhos só para sentir algo molhado na minha bochecha.

Fui lambida?

Abri os olhos e ele mostrava os dentes de novo, como... como se sorrisse.

Merda!

Sequei a bochecha e o olhei cautelosamente.

\- Bo... bom lobinho... – murmurei começando a me afastar e ele rosnou de novo.

O que ele queria de mim?

\- É.. eu preciso ir. Tudo bem? – ele virou a cabeça e havia algo em seus olhos que me era... familiar?

Tentei me afastar, mas dessa vez ele pulou em mim, arfei quando caí no chão, mas quando olhei para cima, esperando ver os dentes indo em direção a minha garganta, havia um homem.

Era um homem absolutamente lindo, olhos dourados, pele bronzeada com um nariz anguloso e uma mandíbula afiada. Os cabelos dele eram dourados e muito bonitos, mesmo no escuro da floresta, ele parecia brilhar. Todo ele.

\- O – o quê?

\- Você veio...

\- Uh? – ele sorriu abertamente, um sorriso branco e feliz, a mão dele tocou o meu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo.

\- Você demorou muito para vir.

\- Demorei?

\- Sim.

\- Desculpe-me? – ele riu e se aproximou mais, o encarei com os olhos muito abertos, ele enterrou o nariz no meu pescoço, cheirando a minha pele, em seguida beijou a minha garganta.

Arfei agarrando os seus ombros, as minhas mãos pinicaram ao sentir a sua pele nua...

Espera nua?

Olhei para baixo e soltei um guincho, ele se afastou de mim um pouco preocupado.

\- O que foi?

\- Es- está nu?

\- Sim.

\- Por quê?

\- Não tenho roupas.

\- Por quê?

\- Não preciso delas. – ele se afastou se sentando e olhei para cima querendo evitar o seu... a sua nudez.

\- Não precisa?

\- Não, você não quer tirar as suas também?

Comecei a rir nervosamente e me levantei limpando as saias, ele levantou também e mais uma vez olhei para todos os lados para não ver o seu... a sua nudez.

\- Não, não, não, não, não, não.

\- Ah, é uma pena. Então o que quer fazer agora?

\- Uh? Como assim fazer? Eu, eu tenho que ir.

\- Mas acabou de chegar.

\- Mas tem um lobo... – olhei em volta, mas rapidamente olhei para cima para evitar o seu... a sua nudez.

Com toda essa coisa de nudez, eu me esqueci do lobo gigante que vira há pouco, o lobo que... veio para cima de mim?

\- Você...

\- Sim?

\- O lobo?

\- O que tem?

\- Onde... – comecei, mas um uivo alto soou, em seguida vários outros. Ele gemeu e agarrou a minha mão.

\- Droga, eles vieram.

\- Quem?

Bufando ele começou a correr me levando com ele.

Sem ter outra opção, eu o segui, meio tropeçando, meio correndo, ele parecia se embrenhar mais e mais na floresta, até pensei em pará-lo, mas havia uma urgência nele, e confesso, eu também tinha aquela urgência de segui-lo para onde ele quisesse me levar.

Ele parou de repente, quase me derrubando.

\- Eles não vão nos achar aqui.

\- Quem?

\- Ah, olhe... – ele riu e voltou a andar com mais calma dessa vez, fomos até um espaço aberto, como uma clareira.

Era rodeado de árvores altas, mas entre elas entravam algumas frestas de luz, havia um pequeno riacho tranquilo, também. O segui olhando tudo em volta com extrema fascinação.

Era como um pequeno recanto encantado.

\- Não é bonito?

\- Muito. Como achou esse lugar.

\- Eu só achei. Venha.

Ele me levou mais para dentro e sorri enquanto caminhava pelo tapete de grama e flores, rindo, ele foi até o lago e soltou a minha mão mergulhando em seguida. Ri ao vê-lo feliz e despreocupado, claro que tive que desviar o olhar do seu... da sua nudez.

Sentei-me abraçando as minhas pernas e o observei brincar na água, eventualmente os meus olhos foram para as árvores, sorri fechando os olhos, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros, assim como das cigarras e pequenos roedores.

Era como um sonho...

Senti os seus dedos gelados em minha bochecha e abri os olhos, ele estava bem próximo de mim.

\- Uh...

Ele sorriu abertamente e me empurrou delicadamente até eu estar deitada sobre o gramado. Engoli em seco e fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele se deitava sobre mim, o meu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a sua enorme forma sobre mim. Pesado e quente, de um modo estranho era agradável.

Era certo.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Nome?

\- Como você se chama?

\- Ah sim, sou Edward.

\- Edward. – murmurei assentindo e ele sorriu.

\- Gosto.

\- Gosto do seu também.

\- Sabe o meu nome?

\- Sei tudo sobre você. – sussurrou afastando uma mecha do meu cabelo.

\- Como?

Isso não fazia sentido, mas mais uma vez eu sentia aquela... urgência de estar com ele.

\- Eu estive esperando por você, Isabella.

\- Eu? – ele acariciou o meu lábio inferior com seu polegar e engoli em seco.

\- Você é bonita.

\- Obrigada. – sussurrei ainda um pouco receosa, mas ao mesmo tempo hipnotizada por seu toque e sua proximidade.

\- Eu sou bonito? – ri e sem pensar o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Você é muito lindo.

\- Então eu te agrado?

\- Como?

\- Para ficarmos juntos.

Fiquei um pouco perdida em suas palavras, mas antes que eu as compreendesse, ele estava me beijando.

Ofeguei com o gesto, eu nunca havia beijado, mas os seus lábios eram persuasivos e logo eu o estava imitando. Provando do seu gosto, assim como ele provava do meu.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, ele afastou os nossos lábios e passou a beijar a minha garganta, estremeci com o gesto, os beijos dele começaram a descer por meu corpo, enquanto ele se livrava de minhas roupas.

Fiquei tão perdida em seus toques, que só percebi que ele havia me deixado nua, quando o ar frio da floresta me fez ofegar, mas não durou muito, em seguida o seu corpo grande e forte estava sobre o meu.

\- Edward?

\- Eu estou te esperando há tanto tempo. – seus olhos dourados eram tão intensos e familiares.

\- Por mim?

\- Só por você.

Antes que eu respondesse, ele voltou a me beijar, as suas mãos deslizando por meu corpo, me acendendo de uma forma que nunca senti antes.

\- Edward...

\- Somos companheiros Isabella, nascemos um para o outro. – sussurrou e antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, o senti me tocando, arfei inclinando os quadris em sua direção.

Ele voltou a me beijar, enquanto acariciava o meu centro úmido por ele.

Entre beijos e toques, eu estava cada vez mais excitada, querendo, necessitando de algo... dele.

\- Por favor... – pedi sem fôlego querendo que ele me fizesse dele, só dele.

Sorrindo, ele me beijou mais uma vez, enquanto me penetrava.

Cravei as unhas em seus ombros sentindo meu hímen se romper, ele estava me fazendo mulher.

Sua mulher.

\- Isabella... – ele gemeu afundando o rosto em minha garganta, o senti mordiscar a minha pele e arfei o arranhando mais.

Ele ficou parado por algum tempo e quando me senti pronta, movi os quadris de encontro a ele. Edward gemeu e lambeu a minha garganta enquanto saia quase todo de dentro de mim, só para voltar com força. Arfei sentindo o meu interior pulsando, quente e molhado em volta dele.

De repente, ele saiu de dentro de mim me virando, fiquei em minhas mãos e joelhos, ele sobre mim voltou a me penetrar, arfei o sentindo ir mais fundo assim, gemendo, Edward voltou a meter com mais força.

Entrando e saindo, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, o meu interior parecia derreter a cada estocada, as suas mãos grandes foram para os meus seios, local que agarrou os montes, beliscando os meus mamilos, em seguida, levei uma mão até o seu cabelo, agarrando um punhado e ele rosnou, um som animalesco que me fez tão excitada que parecia que eu iria explodir.

Todavia quando ele enterrou o rosto em minha garganta e a mordeu, só para chupar em seguida, eu quase desfaleci debaixo dele.

Então não demorou muito a virmos, ele se derramando dentro de mim, enquanto eu o seguia, sentindo o meu interior se desmanchar enquanto cravava as unhas na grama.

Deitando na grama, ele me puxou para cima de si e o olhei enquanto estava esparramada no seu peito forte, ele sorria enquanto me olhava, a sua mão acariciando o meu cabelo com cuidado.

\- Você fica bonita assim.

\- Assim como? – sussurrei e ele se inclinou beijando a ponta do meu nariz, meu coração derreteu um pouquinho com seu gesto.

\- Em meus braços.

Escondi o rosto em seu peito para que ele não visse o meu sorriso idiota.

Eu, com certeza, estava sonhando, aquilo tudo, aquele homem, nada parecia real. E eu queria ficar fora da realidade para poder ficar com ele.

Acabei por adormecer, sendo embalada por seus braços e reconfortada pelo calor do seu corpo, mas fui despertada quando um uivo alto soou, em seguida outros acompanharam. Sentei-me rapidamente só para me perceber sozinha.

\- Edward? – chamei baixinho e estremeci me abraçando.

Será que tudo não passou de um sonho?

Olhei para baixo e corei. Ainda estava nua e ao me mover, senti um desconforto.

Não fora um sonho. Não podia ser.

Ainda hesitante e um pouco assustada por estar sozinha na floresta, vesti as minhas roupas, estava amarrando o vestido quando mais uivos soaram.

Congelei, pois os uivos pareciam mais e mais próximos.

\- Bella. – suspirei de alívio ao ver Edward saindo por entre as árvores e ainda nu.

Céus!

Ele correu até mim me abraçando, mesmo estando muito constrangida com a situação toda, eu o abracei bem apertado.

\- Achei que tinha sonhado com você.

\- Eu fui apagar nossos rastros. Precisamos ir.

\- Onde?

Outro uivo soou e dessa vez muito perto.

\- Merda. Temos que ir.

\- O que está acontecendo Edward. O que é isso? - Ah, os lobos.

\- Lobos? – murmurei como uma idiota.

É claro que eram lobos, mas por que eu tinha a sensação de que eles estavam nos seguindo? Nos caçando.

\- Sim, a matilha. Você não deveria estar aqui.

\- Eu? Por quê?

\- É o acordo, vocês no vilarejo, nós na floreta. – estava cada vez mais confusa e assustada.

De repente, ele levantou a cabeça, o seu nariz se contraindo levemente como se cheirasse o ar, em seguida praguejou e agarrou a minha mão, passando a correr.

E mais uma vez o segui floresta a dentro.

Dessa vez andamos mais que antes e quando paramos, eu estava ofegante. Edward olhou em volta, assentiu satisfeito e se sentou no chão, olhei em volta e sentei-me em uma pedra próxima.

\- Estamos seguros aqui?

\- Por enquanto.

\- O que eles querem com a gente? – gemi tampando o rosto, senti as suas mãos nas minhas, as tirando do meu rosto, o encarei e seus olhos dourados estavam intensos.

\- Vou te proteger Bella, agora que você é minha, ninguém vai tirá-la de mim.

\- Sua?

\- Sim, nós nos ligamos ontem. Eu a mordi.

\- Hein?

\- O quê? – ele parecia confuso com o meu desespero, mas o que mais podia fazer, desde que conheci esse homem nada fazia sentido.

\- Como assim mordeu? Onde?

Ele tocou minha garganta e tirei a sua mão par tocar no local, dava para sentir a marca, mas eu não havia sentido quase nada ontem.

\- Me mordeu?

\- Sim. Agora é minha e eles não poderão nos afastar.

\- Os Lobos?

\- Sim. Mas eles tentarão. – ele pareceu triste e sem pensar o abracei, senti os seus braços me rodeando e sorri, me preocuparia com as coisas mais sérias depois.

Ou quando eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Porque eu estava perdidinha.

Quando Edward me soltou, ele estava todo sorridente de novo.

\- Agora que estamos juntos, podemos ir embora.

\- Ir?

\- Para Além da Floresta. – ofeguei.

\- Podemos?

\- Sim, eu só estava te esperando. Não quero mais ser parte da matilha.

Parte?

\- Como assim?

Oh céus! Ele... quem ele era? Talvez...

\- O quê?

\- Vocês? Lo – lobos? – sussurrei percebendo no que me metera.

O que ele era?

Oh céus!

Era pior que o bicho papão.

\- Sim. Eu sou um lobo, e você humana certo?

\- É. – ele sorriu abertamente e pegou a minha mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Estou feliz que você veio. – olhei nossas mãos unidas e de volta para o seu rosto bonito, feliz e despreocupado.

\- Eu vim, e nem sei o porquê... – murmurei ainda perdida em palavras.

Céus, perdida em tudo.

Ele era um lobo.

Um de verdade.

Eu deixei um lobo me tocar, beijar e céus, me fazer mulher.

Olhei cautelosamente para ele, que sorriu.

\- Porque eu te chamei. – estreitei os olhos.

\- Era você?

\- Sim. Eu te vi na floresta, assim como você me viu, eu queria ter ido até você, mas não posso. Pelo menos não até o festival.

\- O festival?

\- Sim, durante o festival a barreira que nos mantém longe é quebrada e podemos entrar para beber e comer com os humanos.

\- O festival é amanhã.

\- Sim. Vamos aproveitar o festival para ir embora. Os outros vão ficar compelidos a irem festejar, e não se lembrarão de nós, assim poderemos partir.

\- Eles... eles não machucarão os outros no festival?

\- Não, não fazemos mais isso.

\- Mas faziam?

\- Bem, houve uma época que sim. Mas temos um acordo que foi feito com os mais velhos.

\- Humanos mais velhos? Que acordo?

\- Bem, nós mantemos do nosso lado e vocês do seu.

\- Por quê? Os humanos iam para a floresta?

\- Sim, para caçar. Eles eram considerados grandes homens se voltassem com a cabeça de um lobo. Nós nada podíamos fazer, a barreira nos impedia de entrar no vilarejo, exceto no dia 31 de outubro, o dia de todos os santos e espíritos, a magia que protege o vilarejo cai e os lobos podem entrar, assim eles se vingavam.

\- Entendo. Aí fizeram o acordo?

\- Sim, os antigos conversaram e entraram em acordo, cada um fica do seu lado e compartilhamos a festa de todos os santos. Somos bem-vindos para comer e beber.

\- Você veio ano passado?

Por mais que eu me esforçasse, eu não me lembrava dele, honestamente nunca percebi estranhos durante o festival.

\- Sim, foi quando a vi pela primeira vez.

\- Foi quando começou a me chamar?

\- Foi. Eu me apaixonei por você Bella. – suspirei.

Um lobo.

Edward é um lobo.

Céus que loucura toda era aquela.

Como podia ser isso.

Todo esse tempo, o motivo de não entrarmos na floresta era os lobos?

Com certeza, havia um mundo além desse vilarejo, além dessa floresta, mas sempre estaríamos presos ali.

\- Ah, te achamos! – ofeguei quando um rapaz alto e moreno saiu por entre as árvores, em seguida vários outros, tinha mulheres também. Todos eram grandes e musculosos, me levantei dando um passo para trás e imediatamente Edward estava na minha frente protetoramente.

Olhei por trás de Edward e rapidamente olhei para cima, todos estavam nus.

Céus!

\- Sam, nós nos acasalamos, ela é minha. – o homem que estava bem a frente rosnou.

\- Seu acasalamento não vale com uma humana. Ela não pertence aqui.

\- Ela pertence a mim, somos companheiros. – Edward insistiu e o homem fez algo que me assustou, ele rosnou algo, em seguida ficou de quatro.

Antes que eu perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, o homem começou a tremer e um pelo denso e groso começou a cobrir o seu corpo, as suas feições a mudarem e crescerem, em seguida o lobo se foi e se tornou um homem.

Caramba!

Ele rosnou mais uma vez e soltou um latido, então Edward caiu no chão, ele me olhou com tristeza e já ia correr para ele, mas ele começou a mudar também.

\- Edward...

O lobo preto de outrora estava onde antes estava Edward, ele ganiu baixinho e de cabeça baixa começou a se afastar, vi os outros virando lobos e indo para cima de Edward.

Vão matá-lo?

Mas em vez de machucá-lo, eles só o rodearam e começaram a levá-lo para longe.

\- Mas... – tentei ir com eles, mas um homem bem grande ficou na minha frente, olhei para o alto para não ver o seu... a sua nudez.

\- Venha vou levá-la para o vilarejo. – pisquei e olhei para o seu rosto.

\- O vilarejo?

\- Sim, aqui não é o seu lugar.

\- Edward?

\- Ele também não é seu. Vocês não podem ficar juntos.

Engoli em seco e assenti.

O que mais eu podia fazer...

Eu era uma contra milhares de homens lobos.

E eles tinham Edward.

O homem grande começou a me levar para longe dos outros, ainda tentei ver Edward, mas ele continuava rodeado pelos outros.

Senti uma lágrima escorrendo por minha bochecha e funguei, nem pude me despedir. Vovó tinha razão, eu não deveria ter vindo para Além da Floresta.

Andamos por várias e várias horas e quando estávamos próximos já podia ver as luzes do vilarejo, senti o meu companheiro parar e o olhei, em seguida olhei para cima.

Sério, eles poderiam vestir uma calça.

\- Edward vai ficar bem? – ele bufou.

\- Claro que vai, nunca machucariam ele. Somos família.

Estreitei os olhos, eles não pareciam muito amigáveis quando saímos.

O homem lobo bufou mais uma vez.

\- Eu juro a você moça, Edward vai ficar bem. Ele é um pouco teimoso, mas todos o amamos e cuidaremos dele. Seu pai é um dos lideres da matilha.

\- Aquele cara grande?

\- Não, aquele era Sam, ele é um alfa, contudo em breve Edward será também.

Isso só estava ficando mais e mais confuso.

\- Certo. Acho que nós vemos no festival, então. – acenei, mas ele negou.

\- Ele não virá moça. Esqueça Edward, ele não pertence a você.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele é um homem lobo.

\- E o que tem? Ninguém é perfeito. – resmunguei e ele sorriu.

\- Ama-o?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Realmente se acasalaram?

\- Ele disse que sim, embora eu não tenha certeza.

\- Uh, isso é interessante.

\- O quê?

\- Você é humana, e não sobreviveria a um acasalamento com um lobo.

\- Não?

\- Com certeza não. Ele te mordeu durante o sexo? – corei e evitei os seus olhos.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. – ele riu mais uma vez.

\- Hmmm, isso torna as coisas mais interessantes.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos ver. Vá humana, e se esqueça de Edward. Não entre na floresta, ele não vai estar esperando por você.

\- Mas... – antes que eu argumentasse, ele caiu de joelhos e passou a se transformar, ofeguei quando ele rosnou para mim, em seguida correu para o meio das árvores.

Quis segui-lo e ver Edward, já sentia a falta dele.

Mas com certeza, eu me perderia, isso sim.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, eu voltei para o vilarejo.

Percebi que já era noite, havia se passado várias horas. Corri para casa e ao entrar, vovó correu para mim.

\- Bella onde estava?

\- Eu... uh... – eu contaria? Eu devia.

\- Sumiu pelo dia todo, temi... temi...

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Que bom que está bem. – forcei um sorriso.

\- Desculpe vovó, eu perdi a noção do tempo.

\- Tudo bem. Com fome? – assenti freneticamente, não havia comido nada o dia todo.

\- Ótimo, vou esquentar o seu jantar.

Assim que vovó se foi, eu corri para o meu quarto e enterrei o rosto no colchão, finalmente em casa, a minha mente voltou para meu dia, lobos, barreira de proteção, acasalamento... Edward.

Lágrimas começaram a deslizar por meu rosto.

De fato, agora eu tinha uma certeza, eu amava Edward e eu nunca mais o veria.

[...]

Vovó terminou de colocar laços em meu cabelo e sorriu.

\- Está bonita.

\- Sim?

\- Muito. Ah, com certeza hoje arruma um namorado, hein? – rolei os olhos.

\- Eu duvido muito.

\- Por quê? Nenhum dos rapazes resistirá a você. – ri, mas por dentro eu estava chorando, o único rapaz que eu queria, nunca mais estaria aqui para mim.

\- Obrigada vovó.

Me levantei alisando o meu vestido e saí com avó para ajudar nos últimos preparativos para a festa.

Estava ajudando uma das mulheres mais velha a colocar alguns pratos na grande mesa quando Jacob correu para me ajudar.

\- Eu carrego Bella.

\- Não precisa.

\- Eu te ajudo Bella. – agora era Michel.

\- Estou bem.

Me ignorando, ambos pegaram os pratos e correram para arrumar a mesa. Cansada deles, fui para um banco próximo a floresta e fiquei encarando as árvores, querendo mais do que nunca ir para elas.

Ir para Edward.

Meu homem lobo.

\- Bella? – desviei o olhar das árvores e sorri para a avó.

\- Sim?

\- O que tanto olha? – voltei a olhar para a floresta e dei de ombros.

\- Só olhando...

\- Isabella, você nunca deve entrar lá, ouviu? Nunca! – olhei para avó e ri.

\- Não se preocupe avó, eu não vou, não mais... – de repente, ela me agarrou pelos ombros.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Uh?

\- Disse não mais, você... você entrou? – baixei os olhos.

\- Sim. – ela me soltou de repente e olhou para cima.

\- Co – como se sente?

\- Como assim?

\- Se sente bem? Diferente?

\- Avó do que estava falando? Está me assustando.

\- Bella, você não podia ter entrado lá, estar aqui no vilarejo é o que te protegia, agora não sei o que pode acontecer.

\- Do que fala? – ela se afastou de mim como se tivesse medo, em seguida olhou para o céu de novo.

Segui o seu olhar, ainda estava um pouco claro, mas em breve aparecia a lua Cheia, mas fora isso, nada de anormal.

\- Seu pai Bella, ele não é daqui.

\- Meu pai?

\- Sim, sua mãe é minha filha, é humana, mas o seu pai não.

Já ia dizer que o que ela dizia não fazia sentido quando entendi.

Ele era um deles.

\- Homem lobo. – sussurrei e ela ofegou.

\- Você os viu.

\- Sim, mas avó, eu não sou como eles. Eu sou humana. – ela negou e se afastou mais de mim olhando para o céu.

O que ela tanto olhava.

\- Você é meia humana... o que te protegia de ser como eles era o vilarejo, agora que você saiu, eu não sei mais o que pode acontecer.

\- Vovó... – falei já realmente nervosa, mais uma vez ela olhou para cima e quando segui seu olhar, eu vi a lua cheia arfei.

Soltei um grito alto quando o meu corpo pareceu queimar, as minhas entranhas arderam, cada terminação nervosa começou a formigar.

Olhei para avó que me olhava desesperada enquanto várias pessoas ficavam em volta de mim querendo me ajudar, mas com medo de me tocar, eu entendia o porquê, eu tremia toda, enquanto o meu corpo parecia mudar e crescer.

Oh meu Deus...

De repente um uivo alto soou e todos saíram gritando quando o lobo negro de olhos vermelhos veio até mim, ele rosnou para os corajosos que ficaram, os assustando também.

\- Edward... – guinchei entre suspiros e gritos.

Ele ficou na sua forma humana e me pegou no colo.

\- Bella... – ouvi minha avó e a vi pelo canto do olho, mas a dor era intensa para focar.

\- Ela é minha agora, vou cuidar dela. – foi só o que ouvi Edward dizer, antes da minha vista escurecer e um grito agudo sair dos meus lábios.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente e olhei em volta.

Era a clareira.

Um par de olhos dourados ficou na minha frente e sorri.

\- Edward. – arfei, eu estava rouca e quando toquei a minha garganta, eu tinha uma mão humana.

Eu era eu novamente.

\- Você está bem?

\- Edward. – o abracei apertado, ele suspirou beijando o meu cabelo.

\- Minha Bella. Eu sabia que você me pertencia. – me afastei dele confusa.

\- O que houve?

\- Ao que parece o seu lado loba estava trancado dentro de você, a magia do vilarejo te protegia, mas quando você veio para cá, quebrou essa tranca, na lua cheia sempre acontece a primeira transformação.

\- Eu sou uma loba?

\- Meio loba.

Fiz uma careta e ele riu.

\- Não quer?

\- Não sei. É estranho.

\- Eu gosto, agora você não precisa de roupas. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas, olhei para baixo e guinchei ao me ver nua.

\- Céus! – rindo, ele agarrou uma camisa e me deu.

Agradeci, a vestindo.

\- Como sabia que eu ia me transformar?

\- Eu não sabia, mas Emmett, meu irmão, era o lobo que te acompanhou, ele me alertou que algo podia acontecer hoje.

Nossa...

Eu era meio loba.

Olhei para Edward, meu homem lobo e sorri.

\- Agora podemos ficar juntos?

\- Claro, e ir para Além da Floresta.

Sorri em expectativa.

Eu finalmente iria para além, não era bem o que eu tinha em mente quando planejei essa aventura, mas parecia muito melhor assim.

 **Pois agora eu tinha Edward e o que tinha Além da Floresta íamos desvendar juntos...**

 **Fim.**

* * *

N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo

primeiro dando aquele grito de gelar a espinha para entrar no clima "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Agora voltando ao assunto

Halloween \o/

Essa é a minha one de Halloween, to postando antes, por que lá no meu grupo de fanfics estamos fazendo uma semana de Halloween todo dia uma autora posta uma One no tema.

Quem não ta no meu grupo corre pra la \o/

agora eu não sei o que acharam dessa one.

Honestamente eu a escrevi em uma Nevoa de sono, preguiça e dor no corpo pelos exercícios malignos da academia u.u

Então vou deixar vcs decidirem se ta boa ou não ;)

Agora me vou povo pervo e quem ainda não ta no grupo me grita lá.

Estou como "Paulinha Halle" no face em \o/

agora me vou fuiii


End file.
